Ghosts of the Past or the Light in the Future
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Regina is about to tell Emma how she really feels about her when Cora returns from the grave, forcing her to choose between taking a chance on love, or standing by her mother's side.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Once Upon a Time Fanfic, so please be kind when reading it. It takes place after season four, but basically ignores the whole 'Dark Swan' plot point. Reviews are of course welcome. And I have to thank RowArk for looking this story over for me**

Regina stood in front of her bedroom mirror, frowning at her reflection. She was currently dressed in one of the oddest outfits she had ever worn (which was saying something considering what she used to wear when she was the Evil Queen). She was wearing black heels, black fishnet stockings, _very_ short black short shorts, a corset like white dress shirt, a white bow tie, and a small women's style black blazer. Even for someone from the enchanted forest, this was an unusual outfit to wear.

It had been Henry's idea for her to dress up like this. After the town had voted to throw a costume party on Halloween he had suggested she dress up as the character Zatanna from his comic books. "She's perfect for you," he had told her. "She's a powerful sorcerous who fights for the side of good." At first she had liked the suggestion since it meant playing a character that used magic for good instead of evil. But that was before she actually saw what the character wore. And now that she was actually wearing a real life version of that skimpy outfit, she couldn't help feeling self-conscious.

As she looked at herself from different angles, Regina decided she could probably pull it off. True, it was racier than anything she'd normally wear, but one advantage to going to a costume party was you didn't have to be yourself for one night (at least that's what Emma told her when she confessed she had reservations on wearing that outfit). So for tonight, she wasn't Regina Mills. _I'm Zatanna the sorcerous_ , she thought.

Though, while she might be a bit self-conscious, wearing something she would normally never wear might make it easier to accomplish what she had been working herself up to do for a while now. And that was telling a certain blond savior how she felt about her.

Try as she might, Regina could no longer deny that she had strong feelings for Emma, beyond any she had previously experienced for another person. She kept telling herself that Emma was the daughter of her former sworn enemy, that they were both involved with other people, that they could never be together. But her former excuses seemed flimsier the longer time passed. Especially now that she and Emma were both currently single.

It had started two months ago, when she and Robin decided to end things for good. They had tried, but things were too complicated considering everything that had happened between them. While she was sad over their relationship truly ending, she wasn't nearly as upset as she thought she'd be. Though she acted like she was more upset then she was for Zelena's sake, if only to keep her sister from looking for more ways to hurt her (even though she was severely tempted to rip her heart out when Zelena gloated that Robin had chosen her). In the end Robin ended up leaving StoryBrook with his family. Which suited Regina just fine, since she was now rid of both her ex and her nasty work of a sibling.

Then three weeks ago Emma unexpectedly broke up with Klllian. She remained tight lipped about the exact reason she had ended things with the pirate, although Regina held onto hope her theory on why the relationship had ended was true. Unlike Robin and herself ending things though, Emma's break up was less amicable, with Killian taking it very hard. Since then he'd been spending his time either drowning his sorrows at the Rabbit Hole or sequestered on the Jolly Roger.

But even Hook's sullenness wasn't going to stop Regina from telling Emma how she felt tonight. She had spent weeks working up the courage to tell her and tonight it was going to happen. And given how things usually went in Storybrooke, she knew the longer she waited the more likely something would happen to ruin her change.

"Mom!" she heard Henry call out. "Do we have any batteries? I think the ones in the TV remote are dead." He stopped in the doorway as he looked at his mother in surprise. "Wow. You look just like Zatanna."

"Thank you Henry," she said. "Though I'm not sure how I feel about you reading about characters dressed like this. It's almost as bad as that one about that ninja in the red outfit who kills people with Sais."

Luckily for Henry the doorbell rang at that exact moment, giving him an out from the conversation. "Gotta go, doorbell." Regina smirked at his abrupt exit as she put on white gloves and a top hat to complete the outfit before going downstairs.

"Hey kid," Regina heard Emma say as she came into the foyer. "Ready for a night of watching your uncle?"

"Yup, where are they?"

"Just getting his army of baby supplies out of the car." Emma looked over at Regina, taking in her outfit. "Regina. You look…really good."

"Thank you. Though I should say Henry and his love of comics are responsible for this odd ensemble." She looked at Emma, taking in her outfit; brown boots, tight brown pants, a white scarf, and a brown leather jacket with white fleece on the collar. "And you're supposed to be…?"

"Amelia Earhart. Though I couldn't find a leather cap and goggles to complete the outfit," Emma said. She kept looking at Regina, trying not to openly stare; though it was hard given how her legs looked in the fishnet stockings, or how much cleavage was revealed in that top.

Luckily Emma's parents offered her a distraction by coming into the mansion at that very moment. "Are you sure we shouldn't have bought that extra bag of dippers?" Mary Margaret asked her husband.

"We have two, that should be more than enough for one evening," David said as he put several bags loaded with baby supplies down.

"I just want Henry to be prepared."

"I thought you were going to be a gangster?" Henry asked as he took in David's white cowboy outfit.

"I was, but then I found this and I liked it better."

"He couldn't stop being a hero for one night," Regina said low enough so only Emma could hear, causing both women to giggle.

"Though I don't think the old west had Flappers back then," Emma said, indicating Mary Margaret's 1920's style dress.

"Just because your father changed his mind at the last minute doesn't mean I was going to change my outfit," she explained, shifting Neal in her arms as she turned her attention to Henry. "So, you're ready to watch your uncle for the night?"

"Yup, it should be fun," Henry said.

"Great! He's already had his bottle, so he shouldn't need to be fed again, though I have another one in his bag if he gets hungry. There's diapers, toys, a few picture books-."

"I'm sure I'll be fine for a few hours," Henry said assumingly as he took Neal from Snow.

"I'm sure you will. But let me just put his teething ring in the freezer and quickly show you how to burp him if he needs it," she said as she grabbed a bag and followed Henry into the kitchen.

"And yet she was fine sending me to another realm by myself," Emma said to herself. The three of them stood in the foyer, David twirling one of his prop guns while Emma covertly sneaked glances at Regina from the corner of her eye.

"Okay, I think we're ready to go," Snow announced as she rejoined the three adults.

"Great. Your car is still being serviced, right Regina?" Emma asked as they all stepped outside.

"Yes."

"So how about you come with us and we can all carpool in one car. That way we only have to worry about finding one parking spot," Emma suggested.

Before Regina was able to point out that she could just poof herself to the party Snow suddenly said, "Actually, David and I have to make a quick stop before going to the party."

"We do?" he asked.

"Yes, we do," Mary Margaret pointedly responded. "So since it's a nice night why don't the two of you walk to the party since it's not that far. Then David and I can meet you there and we can all leave together at the end of the night."

"Um, sure that works," Emma said.

"I suppose that will suffice," Regina stated.

"Great. We'll see you there," Snow called out.

"Snow, what are you up to?" David asked his wife as they got in his car.

"I just think it'll be good if they spend some time together."

"If I didn't know any better I'd guess you were setting up…" He shook his head before starting the car and driving off.

"You okay to walk in those?" Emma gestured to Regina's stylish high heel shoes.

"This is hardly the first time I've had to walk in heels in this town." She then waved her hands and her heels were replaced with flats. "Although I wouldn't want to chance getting a blister before I even have a chance to dance."

"That should be fun, seeing you dance," Emma exclaimed.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know," Emma said with a shrug. "Just…I always think of dancing as being carefree and loose. And no offence, but those aren't the first adjectives I'd use to describe you."

"I'll have you know I attended many balls and dances growing up, I am quite skilled. And when I say dancing I mean proper dancing, not those wild mating rituals I see girls doing on those music videos Henry thinks I don't know he watches."

"You know, despite everything you're not actually that much older than me. You don't have to sound like you're a hundred," Emma stated.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes before pulling back as Emma suddenly reached over to touch her face. "What are you doing?"

"You have an eyelash on your cheek. I was trying to wipe it away," Emma said defensively.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling that myself," Regina stated as she brushed her cheek. "Unlike your former pirate lover I don't need someone else grooming me."

"Hook didn't groom me," Emma challenged

"Oh please. It was watching two primates paw one another."

"Look, if you're going to act like this maybe you should just poof yourself to the party and I'll walk by myself," Emma said in annoyance.

Regina almost did just that, since she wasn't one to be challenged. But instead she managed to calm herself since she didn't want to fight with Emma. Especially considering what she was working her way up to telling her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up Hook just after you both broke up."

Emma looked at her in surprise, since apologizing wasn't something that came easy for Regina. "Thanks. Let's just forget about Killian and go to the dance."

"Yes, let's do that."

"You do look amazing in that outfit," Emma blurted out.

"Thank you again," Regina said with a hint of a smile. "You look good in yours, too."

As the two ladies started walking, neither of them noticed a figure hidden in the shadows, who had been watching everything that had just transpired.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Killian gripped his rum bottle as he tilted in his seat. He wasn't sure if it was from the Jolly Roger swaying or from the several glasses of rum he'd already had. Either way, he pushed his glass over with his hook and poured himself another drink, hoping it would make him forget his feelings of despair.

While he had the reputation of a heartbreaker (and had bedded enough tavern wenches to almost live up to the legend), when it came to actual love he had only experienced it twice in his life. Losing it the first time had been hard, but at least then he could blame it on the Crocodile for that one. This time he had no idea why it hadn't worked out.

 _I should leave_ , he thought for probably the zillionth time over the past few weeks. It would be good to just take the Jolly Rodger and sail off for charts unknown. But thanks to the Snow Queen's curse, if he were to leave he would never be able to come back. And being permanently away from Emma wasn't something he was willing to do.

"Here's another toast to Emma Swan," he slightly slurred as he raised his glass. "May the next heart you break be someone who actually deserves it."

"Oh my, isn't this a sad sight."

He turned around, searching for the source of the mystery voice. "Who's there? This is my ship, and you're trespassing. Show yourself."

"Very well."

Killian looked on as the speaker stepped forward. As soon as he saw the person he rubbed his eyes, sure he had had too much to drink. For the person on his ship was none other than Cora. "It can't be."

"I can assure you I'm here and real." To prove her point she stepped forward and stroked his face to show she was not an illusion.

"But you died."

"Yes, I was murdered by my daughter and her insufferable step-daughter. But that doesn't matter tonight, for tonight is a very special Halloween, where I can once again walk among the living."

"Then may I ask why are you here on my ship instead of wreaking havoc elsewhere?"

"I'm here because I need to get my daughter to kill Snow White before morning if I am to remain here," she explained. "And you're going to help me make that happen."

"And why would I do that? I know we've worked together before, but that didn't exactly work out for me the last time," he stated.

"You'll help me because if I can return here permanently, I'll have my daughter by my side again and you'll get Emma back."

Killian looked at Cora, paying closer attention to her after that. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that you and Emma used to be together and now you aren't. I watched her and my daughter talk about it as they left for this party they're going to. I also noticed how they acted around each other. They have feelings for one another, even if they won't admit it to one another."

Killian chuckled darkly as he took another gulp of rum. "So she dumped me because she has a thing for the not quite Evil Queen. Terrific."

"Yes, it's very sad," Cora dryly responded. "But if I can get Regina to kill Snow tonight then Emma will despise her. She'll be heartbroken at her mother dying by Regina's hand and you can swoop in and comfort her. We both get what we desire. I remain in this world permanently and have my daughter by my side, and you get the woman you love back again."

Killian sat there thinking about her proposal. Not long ago, when he was trying to be a hero instead of a villain, he might have been appalled at this plan of action, and would take no part in it. But that was before Emma had broken his heart, and reminded him why sometimes it pays to take the less moral route in order to get what one desired. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"All you have to do is create a distraction at tonight's dance that will keep the two sheriffs busy. I'll take care of the rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what people will be dressed up as," Emma wondered as she and Regina made their way to the dance. "I mean, what do people from the Enchanted Forrest consider costumes?"

"I'm not sure," Regina said as she tried not to stare at Emma's rear in those pants. _Seriously,_ she thought, _does she go out of her way to wear skin tight pant?_

"It's a nice night," Emma said, to make conversation. "I'm glad there's a full moon. Makes it feel like it's a real Halloween night."

"Yes," Regina absentmindedly replied.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. "You've been quiet ever since we left your house."

"Just thinking about some things."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about things too," Emma said, figuring she might as well reveal the real reason she ended things with Hook while they had some time to themselves. "And there's something I have to tell you. I'm not sure how to…"

She trailed off as she realized Regina wasn't walking beside her anymore. She looked behind her, seeing the mayor several feet back staring intently at the night sky. "Are you okay?"

"There's a full moon tonight."

"Yeah, I just told you that," Emma said questionably.

"But there was one earlier this month."

"Yeah, there are two full moons this month. Don't tell me you've never heard of a blue moon."

"I have to go," Regina quickly said. "I have to check something in my vault.

"Wait, what's going on," Emma asked.

"Go to the party, keep an eye on everyone there."

"What a second, Regina stop," Emma asked. But before she could say anything else Regina was gone in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is just like our wedding day," David said as he twirled Snow into his arms.

"Except this time you're not stepping on my toes," she replied with a smile.

"Hey, for a farm boy who was impersonating a prince, I think I did all right back then." He dipped her down and kissed her just as the song ended. "You want to take a break?"

"Nope. I hope the next song is a fast one," she said as she moved her arms and legs in a flapper dance.

"You guys!"

The two of them looked over as Emma came running to them. "Emma. Is everything okay?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. Regina freaked out as soon as she realized tonight was a blue moon. She told me to keep an eye on things before puffing to her vault. Do you know why she's so freaked out?"

"Blue moons are rare natural occurrences," David explained. "Traditionally they can be used to cast powerful spells."

"Wait, tonight's All Hallows Eve," Snow stated. "I remember once hearing blue moons occurring tonight are particularly powerful because they can connect the realm of the dead with that of the living."

"Connect the dead with the living?" Emma repeated. "It sounds like you're saying it can bring people back-."

"Fire!" Leroy yelled as he came charging into the dance hall. "The police cruisers' on fire!"

With that everyone ran outside to see the commotion. Snow followed David and Emma when she suddenly heard the sound of a baby crying. "Neal?" She back into the emptying hall, hearing the crying clear as day. "Has anyone seen my baby!" she called out, even though no one else seemed to be reacting to the sound of crying. She followed it into the coat closet, where it seemed to surround her as if it was part of the very air. Snow pushed the coats aside, but couldn't find anything. She pulled out her phone to call Henry when strong hands covered her mouth and throat from behind.

"Ssshh. It'll all be over soon."

Before Snow could react she and her capture were gone in a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Somebody call the fire department!" David yelled as people ran to find water to put out the flames. Buckets were filled and thrown at the car to try and contain the flames. Finally sirens were heard as a fire truck arrived at the scene. Within minutes hoses were connected to hydrants and the fire was put out.

Once the fire was extinguished Emma and David began asking people what they had seen happen. "I told you. I was walking to the party and I saw the car on fire. That's all!" Leroy explained.

"Alright, no one's blaming you or anything, I'm just taking a statement," David told him.

Just then Emma noticed a familiar figure walking from the crowd. "Hook?" She weaved her way past people to see it was indeed her pirate ex-boyfriend. "Hey, hold on a second."

"What is it Swan," he answered impatiently. "I'm pretty sure when a relationship is ended you stay away from one another."

"I just wanted to know if you saw anything regarding the fire."

"Fraid not. I just got here."

Emma frowned, sensing he wasn't being truthful. Her frown deepened as she picked up the scent of gasoline wafting from his clothes. "Why do you smell like gas?"

Killian silently cursed himself for having accidently splashing the gasoline on himself. "If you must know the Jolly Rodger has some rotted wood planks, so I took care of it with a controlled burn."

"And that's why your hand has soot on it too?" Emma said in a way that showed she didn't believe his story.

"Emma!"

Emma glanced over as David came over. And in that second she was distracted Hook took off like a bat out of hell. "Hey, get back here!" she yelled as the two of them chased after the pirate. She took on a burst of speed as she tackled Killian to the ground.

"Get off me! I'm innocent!"

"Innocent people don't generally run," Emma explained as she and David pulled him off the ground. "You're coming with us to the station."

"Why?"

"Because I think you were involved in burning the patrol car."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell is it?" Regina yelled as she continued tearing her vault apart. She was methodical when it came to keeping the place organized. But now she couldn't find the one book she needed. If she had to guess, it wasn't where it should be because Emma probably moved it during one of their magic lessons.

Finally Regina located the book, entitled _Natural Phenomenons and the Properties They Hold_. She opened to the chapter on Blue Moons and skimmed until she found what she was looking for.

"While double month moons are powerful conduits for spell casting, they are particularly powerful when they occur during the month of October, on the night of All Hallows Eve," she read out loud. "When the second full moon falls on that day, the veil between our world and the spirit world is at its most fragile, and those who were powerful practitioners of magic in life can temporarily cross back over to the world of the living during that special night. While they can return as corporeal beings instead of intangible ghosts, their power is directly connected to the full moon, and they will return to the spirit world once the sun rises on the first day of the preceding month. However, if the returned magic practitioner died an unnatural death at the hand of another, they can remain permanently in the world of the living if they take the life of the one who shorted their life."

Regina put the book down, fear forming as she took in the words she just read. While she had no definite proof, she had a feeling a certain powerful magical practitioner who had died because of someone in Storybrooke had found a way to cross over into this world. And if that was the case, Regina had to warn Mary Margaret, David and Emma, for this would mean one of their lives were definitely in danger tonight.

Just then a burst of flame appeared in the air, following by a scroll falling in front of her feet. Regina picked up the scroll and unrolled it, reading its contents to herself.

 _Dearest Daughter,_

 _Your presence is requested tonight for a family reunion. Come to the town hall basement right away, where we will right the wrongs that were committed. Don't keep me waiting._

Regina took a deep breath, uncertainty flowing through her. While the note had no signature, it was very obvious it was sent from Cora. And if Regina had to guess the 'right the wrongs that were committed' were killing Snow for casting the curse that killed Cora.

Regina stood alone in her vault, torn at what to do. Despite their shared history she and Snow, while not exactly friends, had become allies within the last couple of years. And she knew Snow's death would be devastating to Emma and Henry (not to mention David.) But Cora was still her mother, and Regina couldn't deny that in spite of everything, a part of her wanted to see her mother and help her not return to the world of the dead.

Honestly not sure on what she was going to do, Regina prepared to poof herself to town hall. But then an idea came to her. She pulled open a drawer and took out a set of shackles that would render the wearer unable to practice magic. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with her mother, but she wanted to be prepared for anything. She placed them in a nearby satchel before poofing from her vault in the blink of an eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this really necessary," Killian asked from the back of the other, non-burned cruiser. "I told you, I'm innocent."

"We'll see about that once we get to the station," Emma told him. She then looked over a David, catching the worried look on his face. "Everything okay?"

"Snow's not answering her cell phone," David replied. In all the excitement with the fire and apprehending Killian he hadn't even thought about her until they had started driving to the sheriff's station. Now his guilt was turning to worry as all he got was her voice mail.

"I'm sure she's fine," Emma said, though she couldn't help being a bit worried herself. "She can take care of herself."

"Not against who she's with," Killian said to himself, unaware that Emma caught what he had just said.

David looked over as Emma pulled the cruiser over and got out. "Emma?" He got out of the car too as Emma opened the back door and pulled Killian out. "What are you doing?"

"What do you know?" she asked the pirate.

"I don't know anything."

"Is something happening to my mother?" she asked clear as day. "Is that why you burned the other cruiser?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why does everyone here forget that I know when they're lying?" she said with a humorless laugh as she balled her hand into a fist and swung at Hook.

"Emma stop!" David yelled as he caught her arm. "You can't hit him."

"You're right," she said as inspiration came over her. "I have a better idea." Before they grasped her plan Emma grabbed Killian's hook and pulled it off him.

"What the hell Emma!" he yelled.

"Tell me what you know right now or I destroy your precious accessory." He made a grab for it but David stepped in front and held him back. Instead Killian looked on in horror as Emma conjured a fireball of red flame. "Little trick Regina taught me. Burns hotter than regular fire, which should be enough to melt your hook. Now tell me what you know or you go around being called Captain Stump."

"Emma," David said warningly. "I don't think-"

"Alright!" Killian yelled as Emma held his hook over the flame. "I'll tell you. Cora has your mother."

"What?" David said as he got in Killian's face. "What are you talking about? Cora's dead."

"I know she is," Killian replied. "But somehow she's back, though she said it's just for tonight."

"The blue moon," Emma replied. "Mary Margaret said it connects the world of the living and the dead tonight. That's why Cora's back. What else?" she demanded as she held the hook closer to the flame in her hand.

"She said the one who killed her has to die so she can remain here past sunrise. She's going to get Regina to kill Snow so they can rule this world as mother and daughter."

At Killian's words David wanted to punch the pirate himself, but fought against the urge. Instead he slammed him against the cruiser. "Where are they? Where did she take my wife?"

"She said she was taking Snow to a room in the town hall basement. That's why I had to distract you two with the fire. That's all I know, okay?"

With that David pulled the back door open and threw Killian in the cruiser with more force than necessary. "Get in there," he said as he slammed the door shut. "Come on, we've got to get back to town hall."

"I'm going myself," Emma announced as she handed David back Killian's hook.

"What?" he said in confusion.

"Take Killian to the station and make sure he doesn't get away. I want to deal with him when this is over."

"Emma, Snow is trapped with Cora and Regina. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"I have my magic. I'm powerful enough to at least stop her. And I won't be alone. Regina will be there. She's not going to hurt Mary Margaret."

David shook his head at Emma's words. He wanted to believe that Regina really had changed. But he also knew how much persuasion Cora had over her daughter. "Emma, I don't think you realize-"

"She's not going to hurt her," Emma stated, while inwardly hoping her belief in Regina wasn't shattered. "Please trust me on this. I promise we'll get Mary Margaret back. But right now you need to get Killian behind bars, because we can't let him get away either."

David reluctantly nodded his head, choosing to trust his daughter's instincts. "If you need me at all call me right away."

"I will." She watched as he got in the car and sped off before concentrating on town hall. But she couldn't seem to poof herself there. She tried again, but felt like her magic was drained or lessened.

 _It must have been the flame_ , she thought, realizing it had taken more of her magical energy then she had anticipated to conjure it. She checked to at least make sure she had her gun on her, so she wasn't going to burst in there completely defenseless. Seeing it was still on her Emma ran to town hall as fast as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't bother trying to escape," Cora instructed to Snow, who was tied to a chair. "Those ropes are enchanted to tighten the more you resist, or if anything should happen to me. Struggle enough and they'll constrict to the point where your hands will rip off at the wrist."

Snow stayed perfectly still, though even merely breathing caused her restraints to constrict around her. She looked at Cora, guilt flooding throughout her as she watched the woman. There were so many times she thought about what she had done, and how much she wished she could take it back. And now that Cora was literally standing mere feet from her, those feelings of guilt increased tenfold.

"I'm sorry," she softly spoke.

"What did you say?" Cora asked as she turned around, sure she had misheard the younger woman.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you; for casting the curse that killed you. I shouldn't have…it was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

Cora let out a small laugh, shocked at what she was hearing. "You're actually apologizing to me, for stopping me from killing your family? Yes, I hate you for what you did and will kill you in return without losing any sleep. But this is why you so called 'heroes' are infuriating. You don't have the spine to do whatever is necessary to achieve your goals. If the roles had been reversed and I had killed you I'd have felt no remorse for my actions."

She glanced at the door as she heard the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. "That's probably my daughter now."

"It could be Emma or David coming for me," Snow said in spite of herself.

"That's doubtful. I had Killian distract them so it would just be the three of us here." Just then the door opened and Regina stepped into the room. "Regina. I see you received my invitation. Though I have to say I don't exactly approve of your choice in outfit."

Regina glanced down, realizing she was still in her Zatanna costume. With a wave of her hand the outfit was replaced with trousers and a silk blouse. She then looked at her mother, unable to hide her surprise even though she had prepared herself for this moment. "So it really is you. You're back."

"In the flesh, as they would say."

"And given that Snow White killed you and is now tied up," she said, nodding her head toward the captive Mary Margaret, "You're going to kill her so you can remain in this world after tonight. I'm guessing, what, you brought me here so you can have an audience?"

"No child, that's not why you're here," Cora explained. "Since in actuality Snow White is only partly responsible for my death. You're also to blame for my life ending."

Regina glanced downward, unable to look at her mother through her guilt. "I thought I was helping you. She tricked me into putting your heart back in your body."

"Yes well, that doesn't change that you still played a part in my death, meaning if I'm to remain here I would have to kill both of you."

"What?" Regina said in shock, taking a step back.

"Oh, I'm not here to kill you," Cora reassuringly told her. "It's not necessary because there is a loophole. It seems that in the event two people are directly responsible for one's death, if one of them kills the other then the deceased can come back with only one person needing to die. So for me to be alive with you-"

"You need me to kill Snow," Regina stated as she figured out her mother's plan.

"Regina, please don't do this." Mary Margaret pleaded. "You've come too far. You don't have to-"

"Stop talking," Cora exclaimed as she waved her hand. Snow gasped, but no sound came out of her mouth as she was rendered mute. "That's better." She smiled before looking at her daughter. "Whenever you're ready dear."

Regina looked at Snow, truly unsure as of what to do. "Regina," her mother continued, sensing her hesitation. "I know you've thought I've treated you terribly for most of your life. But I can honestly say that everything I've ever done has been for your benefit. I pushed you to be your best, to fight for what you deserved. Because of me you became a queen and have power most can only dream of. With me by your side we can rule this land, together as mother and daughter." Her face became more serious as she pointed to Snow. "Don't forget all this person has done to you. She took your kingdom, drove everyone to rise against you. Which pales with the fact that she killed your own mother. She deserves to have her heart crushed, by you. You deserve to have the happiness you've always desired, but never allowed yourself to have. And I can give you that happiness. So take your revenge on the woman who took everything from you, and let me be the mother you've always wanted."

Regina contemplated her mother's words, torn on how to proceed. She remembered everything her mother had done, both to and for her. And God help her, there was truth in what she had just been told. Her mother's methods, while cruel on the surface, led to her becoming far stronger than she ever thought she could be. And despite everything she had been through, a part of Regina still hoped she could have a mother who loved and appreciated her. It had been that hope that caused her to stand by her mother's side when she originally came to Storybrook. And her mother's dying words, 'this would have been enough', haunted her in the possibility they held. Now her mother was offering her a chance for them to be a real family. And as much as Regina had been let down by her mother, she'd be lying if there wasn't a part of her that still hoped that version of their mother/daughter relationship could be a reality.

Regina looked down at Snow, thinking about what her death would mean. If she killed Snow White, she got her mother back. But she would also lose (while not exactly a friend), someone she had begrudgingly grown to, at the very least, not want to see die. David would be devastated, and would stop at nothing to hunt and kill her. And Henry would never forgive her. She almost lost him forever when she ripped Snow's heart out after Cora had first died. If she did it again and actually crushed it, he would hate her for killing his grandma. And she didn't want to risk losing him, especially now that he both loved her and believed she was capable of goodness.

And then there was Emma. If Regina killed Snow, she would lose Emma forever, in every way possible. Despite the two of them being bitter enemies when she first came to town, Emma had in time grown into the truest friend that Regina had. She stood by her, many times when everyone else was ready to form a lynch mob against her. And now Regina was on the verge of possibly finding something with Emma she'd hoped to obtain for a very long time; true love and a happy ending. She had already run from love all those years ago with Tink outside that pub. Was she really ready to run from that possibility again?

She eyes darted back and forth between her mother and Snow. One person represented a life she was somewhat familiar with, while the other represented one that was entirely new territory. And that's what it finally came down to. Was she brave enough to take a chance again on love and the path of goodness, or did she side with her mother for a life she already knew?

Regina walked over to Snow as she made her decision. Mary Margaret's eyes widened in fear as Regina rolled up her shirt sleeve. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice soft yet thick with emotion.

With that she raised her arms and pushed at Cora, causing the woman to magically fly backwards.

"What are you doing?" she gasped in shock as she dug her feet into the ground.

"Making my choice," Regina said as she gave her mother another push. Cora flew through the air and smacked into the wall, where she slid to the floor unconsciousness.

Regina took a deep breath, her hands shaking from what she had just done. Knowing she didn't have a lot of time, she made her way over to her mom as she pulled the shackles from her bag.

"Regina!" Snow yelled as her voice came back to her.

"In a moment!"

"Please, you have to free me. The ropes are constricting on their own and they're tightening, they're going to cut my hands off," Snow gasped. Regina groaned in annoyance as she made her way over to Snow. Sensing they were impervious to direct magic, Regina conjured a knife and began cutting at the ropes.

"Thank you," Snow said as the ropes began to loosen. "What you did, it couldn't have been easy."

"No it wasn't," Regina simply stated. "And I didn't do it just for you."

"You did it for Emma," Snow said knowingly.

"Yes, she was one of the reasons I didn't kill you."

"You did it because you love her."

"What?" Regina said in surprise, ceasing her cutting of the ropes. "I have no idea what you're implying."

"Regina, if there is one thing I'm an expert on, it's knowing when someone's in love. And you're in love with Emma. Just like she's in love with you."

"She is?" Regina asked while trying to keep a smile from forming on her face.

"Yes she is, even if she's having trouble admitting it. Though I was hoping if you two were alone she might finally tell you how she feels. Why do you think I had the two of you walk to the dance tonight?"

The two of them both smiled at one another before they were suddenly thrown through the air in opposite directions. They both hit the opposite walls, Snow with enough force to break her chair apart and free her from her restraints. Regina looked over as her mother magically lifted the knife and threw it at Snow, having the blade sail straight into her stomach. "No!" Regina cried out as Mary Margaret gasped in pain.

"I'll deal with you in a moment," Cora hissed before turning her attention to her daughter. Before Regina could react Cora plunged her hand into her daughter's chest and pulled her heart out.

"Mother please," Regina pleaded. "Please don't do this."

"You said it yourself, you made your choice. And you chose them over me," Cora said, the pain in her voice clear as day as her hand tightened around the heart. "If you won't help me come back then I'll just have to do it myself."

"Stop!"

Regina and Cora both looked up, seeing Emma standing over them holding a gun to Cora. "Put her heart down right now."

"Oh look, it's the savior."

"I said put her heart down right now!" Emma yelled.

"If that's what you want," Cora said as she stretched her arm out, holding Regina's heart out over the hard floor.

"I swear if you hurt her-."

"You'll what? You'll shoot me?" Cora taunted. "I'm already dead. So run while you can, because after I kill my daughter I'm killing your mother. And then I'm coming after you and everyone you-."

She never finished her sentence as a piece of wood cracked her over the head, knocking her unconsciousness. Without hesitation Emma dropped her gun and dove to the ground, her hands outstretched as Regina's heart slipped from Cora's hand. It sailed in the air before Emma managed to catch it with extreme care.

She and Regina got up as they saw Snow swaying over Cora's body, a piece of wood from the broken chair in her hands. "Mom!" Emma yelled as she caught Mary Margaret and saw the knife sticking out of her stomach. "We have to get her to the hospital."

"I'll take her. I can get her there in an instant," Regina said as she took her heart and put it back in her chest. "Just give me one moment." She went over to her mother and put the shackles on her wrists, rending her powerless. She then conjured a chain that attached itself from the floor to Cora's ankle, so she couldn't leave the room. "Go and find David, and then meet us at the hospital." With that Regina took hold of Snow's arm and poofed both of them to the emergency room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The front desk receptionist at Storybrooke General Hospital looked up as Emma and David burst through the front door. "May I help you?"

"My wife Mary Margaret was just brought in. She was stabbed in the stomach. We need to know how she is," David frantically explained.

The receptionist quickly looked up the info on the front desk computer. "She was taken by Dr. Whale, and is currently in surgery. If you'll take a seat we'll call you once she's out."

"Thank you," Emma responded as she and David sat down in the waiting area. "She's going to be fine. She's a fighter."

"I know she is," he said, even though he couldn't help being scared.

They both sat there, not saying much to one another, before they saw Dr. Whale walk over to them. "How is she?" David asked as he and Emma stood up.

"It would seem Mary Margaret is going to make a full recovery." He continued as David and Emma let out sighs of relief. "The knife punctured her small intestine and needed to be stitched up, but I was able to fix her up and she should be awake soon. She'll need to stay here on bed rest for a day or two, and I'd advise her to stay off her feet as much as possible for the next couple of weeks."

"Thank you," David said.

"Yes, thank you very much," Emma told him. "Would you happen to know where Regina is? I was with her before she brought Snow here."

"Our 'illustrious mayor'?" Dr. Whale said with a scoff. "She ran out of here as I was bringing Mary Margaret to surgery. Though you didn't hear it from me, I could have sworn I heard her say something about town hall as she left."

He looked up as a page was made over the PA system. "Excuse me."

"I'm going to call Henry and tell him what's going on, then I'm going to find Regina," Emma told David. "When Snow wakes up tell her I'll be back to see her as soon as I can."

"Okay," he said. "If you need anything, please call me."

"Don't worry, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: talk about child abuse in this chapter.**

Cora groaned as she regained consciousness. She started to get up from the floor, only to realize she was chained to the ground. She tried to magically free herself, only to find that she couldn't.

"Hello Mother." Cora looked up as she saw her daughter point to the chains around her wrists. "Those cuffs bind magic, which means you're pretty much trapped."

"Cleaver girl," she responded in anger. "This must be something to see. I'm sure you've always wanted to see me like this."

"There are a lot of things I wanted from you mother," Regina said. There had been so many things she had wished she could have said to her mother, both when she was alive and after she had died. And now that the woman was literally forced to listen, she wasn't going to waste this opportunity. "I want to tell you that you were right with what you said before. Despite all the cruel things you did to me, you helped me become stronger than I thought I could be. And it was that strength then helped me beat impossible obstacles, like getting my son back from Neverland and defeating Zelena. Oh yes, I know all about my long lost sister," she said as Cora looked at her in shock. "I couldn't have done those things if I had remained that wide eyed simple girl. So for that, I thank you."

Regina sighed deeply as she readied herself to continue. "But because of you I also became hard and cold. Because of how you treated me I put up walls around me, afraid to let anyone into my heart. And that fear and anger made me do things I can never fully atone for."

"You want to atone for being a queen, for being better than those beneath you," Cora sneered. "Haven't you learned by now that being powerful is nothing to apologize for? And for how you feel about being hard and tough, it's what one needs to be to be a proper queen. How I treated you growing up might have seemed harsh, but it was always for your benefit."

"My benefit?" Regina stated as she squatted down and pointed to the scar on her upper lip. "Do you remember how I got this? Was that for my benefit?"

Cora looked away from Regina's face, hating to be reminded of that incident. "So this is your revenge against what I did to you. You won't save me because you hate me?"

"I don't hate you mother," Regina said, desperately trying to keep herself steady through this. "But I won't allow others to die to bring you back."

"Not others, just one person," Cora reasoned. "Someone who's taken so much from you. Snow White killed me."

"Yes, Snow killed you," Regina said. "And I will never forget what she did, nor ever fully forgive her for that. But I also know that before that I arranged to have her father assassinated to get out of a loveless marriage that you arranged. And before that you killed Snow's mother, both to make me queen and as revenge for her betraying and humiliating you when you both were young. How much longer does this war go on for?" she asked her mother in exasperation. "What happens next? I kill Snow to bring you back, which has David and Emma declare war on us. And then our feud spills over so Henry is a part of it. I will _not_ allow my son to become a victim in your feud. Him or Emma. Especially after all the ways I've already betrayed them."

"Don't kid yourself my dear," Cora said, her tone indicating Regina was a simpleton. "Those two won't remain by your side. Emma is just like the rest of the people in this town. Do you really expect her to love and accept you? It's only a matter of time before you do something to scare her off and then she'll turn on you. And as for Henry, why would he want to be with you when he had his mother and the Charmings? It's not like he's your real son."

Regina's eyes widened as rage flooded her system over Cora's words. It didn't matter if she was her mother; Regina wanted nothing more than to rip her heart out (even if she didn't even know if her mother had her heart in this form) for what she just said. But instead Regina focused on Henry and Emma, and managed to fight back against every impulse she had to physically destroy her mother.

"Henry is my son." she angrily responded once she was sure she wasn't going to physically harm her mother. "It doesn't matter if I gave birth to him or not. I'm as much his mother as Emma is. And Emma has stuck by me more than anyone has ever done, even when everyone was ready to turn on me. They both love and believe in me, which is more then you've ever done."

With that Regina stood up, turning her back on her mother as she walked to the door. But as she prepared to walk out she stopped, knowing there was one more thing she wanted to say, since this literally was her last chance to say it. "Before you died, after I put your heart back in you, you said to me, 'You would have been enough'." She kept her back turned as she continued, so Cora couldn't see how much it pained her to say this. "Why couldn't you have realized that when you had the chance? Why couldn't you have been the mother I needed?"

She waited for her mother's response, but only heard the sound of heavy breathing. Just as she thought she wouldn't get a response Cora softly replied, "I should have tried harder. I could have pushed you less or been gentler to you. I know I've made mistakes with you. But there's still time for me to be the mother you always wanted. We still have a few hours until sunrise, it's not too late."

Despite everything, Regina truly thought her mother wanted to use this time to make amends. She even thought about freeing her from her shackles and having them leave the basement so they could go someplace nice to spend their time together. But then she heard Cora say, "It's just one life. You just have to take one single life, and I can be by your side."

Regina trembled as tears formed in her eyes, hating herself for her stupidity. Even now at the very end, her mother didn't get it. And apparently, she never would. "Goodbye mother." With that she walked out of the room, ignoring Cora's protests as she allowed the door to slam itself shut. Regina quickly waved her hand to magically block out the sound of her mother's pleas before sliding to the floor. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them as she buried her face, her voice muffled as she allowed herself to cry.

After an indeterminate amount of time she looked up as she heard someone walking down the stairs. She quickly wiped her eyes as Emma came into view. "I figured you'd be down here. Is Cora still here?"

"She's still in the other room," Regina hastily responded.

Emma frowned at Regina's appearance as she walked over. "Mary Margaret is going to be fine. I also called Henry and told him what happened. He's worried, but I told him everyone's alright. He said he's good to watch Neal for the night." She waited for Regina to say something regarding Henry, but all the woman did was indicate that she heard her. "You're not okay, are you?" she said as she took in how red Regina's eyes were.

"I'm fine Miss. Swan," she snapped. She groaned as Emma sat down next to her. "I am not in the mood for an inspiring talk right now."

"I wasn't going to inspire you," Emma said. "I'm guessing you're staying here until morning, so I'm going to stay up with you."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Call it whatever you want, but I'm staying, Regina."

Regina opened her mouth to protest, but instead simply sighed, not having the energy to argue. Emma took off the jacket from her costume and lightly drummed her fingers against the floor as Regina stared into space. The two of them sat there, not saying a word to one another.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Regina finally said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"That Snow White is your mother. She might be a naïve idiot, but at least she truly cares about you."

Emma thought about what she just heard, and reflected on what Regina had to have gone through growing up with a mother like Cora, and how they had a lot in common growing up. "Yeah, I know I'm lucky. But it wasn't like that for me when I was a kid. Most of the families that fostered me…" She shuttered as memories of her childhood came back to her. "Henry's the real lucky one. When I think about what could have happened to him after I gave him up…he's luckier then he realizes that he ended up with you."

Regina looked over at Emma as the younger woman hugged her knees, similar to what she herself was doing. It was then that Regina saw something she had never noticed before; a long thin scar on Emma's back. It started just under her shoulder and extended past her tank top. "What…?"

Emma looked over and saw Regina looking at her back, guessing that she had noticed her scar. At first she considered lying about how she obtained it, like she had done any time someone had seen it. But she was hoping Regina could be someone she could truly be open with, and this would be a good chance to try doing that. "If you're wondering about the scar on my back, I got it when I was thirteen. I was staying with a couple who only fostered kids to collect stipend money. One night a girl snuck out to see her boyfriend, and when she came back Mr. Paterson took off his belt to punish her for going out at night. I tried to stop him and he used it on me instead."

Regina looked at Emma, seeing the same faraway look of pain in the woman's eyes that she had whenever she remembered something terrible from her own childhood. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well…" Emma shrugged in response. "I didn't stay with them much longer after that. And at least I never had any broken bones with them."

Regina sighed, deeply saddened at what Emma had to have gone through growing up. Especially since it really did seem like they had similar childhoods (though she at least grew up with a father that cared for her, even if he did cowardly stand by while her mother abused her.) With that Regina briefly touched her upper lip, before steading herself for what she was going to say. "You've never asked me about my scar."

"What?" Emma asked.

"The scar under my nose. You've never asked me how I got it."

"I figured you'd say something when you wanted to," she said with a shrug.

Regina took in what Emma said before she began to talk. "When I was seven I snuck into my mother's bedchamber, even though I knew I shouldn't be in there. I picked up a hand mirror on her bureau and accidently dropped it, creating a small crack. When my mother found out what I had done she smashed it across my face." She ignored Emma's look of shock as she forced herself to finish. "She used magic to heal the cuts, but I kept squirming and she wasn't able to heal the one above my lip properly. She forced me to tell people a cat scratched me if they asked, though every time I look in the mirror I remember what really happened."

She was so lost in memory that it took her a moment to realize that Emma had wrapped her arms around her. While her natural instinct was to pull away, Regina instead leaned into Emma, feeling safe in her arms, and tentatively hoping it was a feeling that would last.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Emma said. True she had gone through a lot of abuse in the foster system, and even after she found her parents she was aware things were far from perfect (especially after learning about what they did to her and Lily), but it was still worse for Regina, who had suffered horrible abuse from her actual mother.

"The worst part of all of this is I still want her affection. Despite everything that woman has done to me, I still want her to love and appreciate me." Regina shuttered as she readied to reveal to Emma what had happened tonight. "My mother wanted me to kill Snow so she could return to life."

"I know."

"You do?" Regina asked questionably.

"Hook told me."

"Hook?" she asked in shock.

"He was working with your mother. He tried to keep David and me away while Cora kidnapped Mary Margaret. But I found out and 'persuaded' him to tell me what was going on. So I know Cora wanted you to kill Mary Margaret so she wouldn't have to die again."

Regina sighed before shuddering, leaning into Emma as she shook. "I wish I could say it was an easy choice. But I came really close to listening to her and crushing Snow's heart."

"But you didn't. You pulled yourself back and did the right thing."

"My choices were to allow my mother to die again or to kill your mother and lose myself. There was no right choice," Regina answered honestly. "I just knew that the price for killing Snow was too high for me to make. I would have lost Henry and myself. And you." She paused before making herself plow through, deciding to finally tell Emma what she had worked herself up to say. "There's something I have to tell you. I care about you Emma. And not just as a friend, but in a way that's much deeper. What I'm trying to say is…"

"You love me," Emma said, before mentally kicking herself for interrupting Regina. "Sorry."

"It's alright Ms. Swan," Regina replied, far more warmly then when she'd previously called her by her surname. "But yes, I was going to say that I love you, just as your mother informed me that you love me too."

"Figures she'd tell you before I could," Emma said as she held Regina. "So…now that we've finally said it, what do we do now?"

Regina grew pensive as she mulled over the question. "Well, first I'm staying here until morning to make sure my mother doesn't escape, and from the look of things I'm guessing you're staying with me. Then we have a renegade pirate to deal with. But after that…I guess a proper date would be a good place to start. Though I'd suggest someplace nicer then Grannies."

"But they have the best onion rings," Emma countered.

"We're going on a first date, not grabbing a quick bite after work."

"Fine," Emma said with false exaggeration.

They stayed there all night, with Regina briefing lifting the silencing spell every hour to confirm that Cora was still in the other room. At first Emma and Regina chatted to pass the time. But as it grew closer to dawn Regina became quiet, knowing it wouldn't be long before her mother was gone. She leaned into Emma for support, while Emma held onto Regina to offer her strength.

Finally Emma's phone went off, indicating that dawn had arrived. Tentatively Regina lifted the spell, expecting to hear cries of agony from her mother. But all they were met with was silence. Regina opened the door and they both looked inside, seeing that no one was in there. The chains from Cora's cuffs were on the floor and fine mist hung in the air, but otherwise it looked like Cora had never even been there.

As Regina looked on she felt Emma's fingers lace through her own. The two woman stood there as Regina silently mourned her mother for the second time; both for the woman lost, and for the life Regina was never to have with her mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow groaned as she felt herself awaken. She looked around, seeing she was in a hospital bed. And that David was sitting in a nearby chair, his head down in sleep. "David."

He immediately woke up at hearing his wife speak. "Snow." He got up and went over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone stabbed me in the gut."

He chuckled/sobbed at her response, glad to see she was up for making jokes. "Let me get someone." He waited until Snow had been examined by Whale before going back over to her. "Do you want me to call Emma?"

"Where is she now?"

"She came here with me after you were brought here, then left to check on Henry and then find Regina."

"Maybe we should call her in a little while. After she and Regina talk," she said with a bit of a cryptic smile.

David frowned as he pulled his chair over to her bed and sat back down. "Okay, I know we should be focused on the fact that you were just stabbed by a woman who's technically deceased. But it really seems like you're trying to get the two of them together."

"David, I'm not trying to get them together. They already want that. I'm _trying_ to get the two of them to admit to one another how they feel. You have to see that they have feelings for one another."

David thought about it, recalling all the little things he now noticed whenever he had recently seen Emma and Regina together. "So that's why she ended things with Killian," he said as he ran his hands over his eyes. "And you're fine with Emma being with Regina, considering everything you know about her?"

"Yeah. I think they'll be good for one another. And Regina isn't the same person she was when we were in the enchanted forest. Tonight proved that more than anything. Which by the way, there's a lot that happened that I have to tell you."

"I already know the basics, but I'd like to hear the full version from you," he said. "And as for Regina dating Emma, yes I'll admit she wouldn't exactly be my first choice. But you're right; she definitely isn't the same person she once was. And I'd much rather Emma date her than Hook."

"Speaking of Hook, he was working with Cora during all this," Mary Margaret told David. "He distracted you and Emma so you two couldn't stop Cora's plan."

"Oh, I know all about his involvement," David informed Snow. "Which is why he's currently in the sheriff station holding cell."

"I really hope he gets what's coming to him," Snow stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on now, be reasonable you two," Killian reasoned.

"Stop talking and get on the ship," Regina ordered as the two of them and Emma stood in front of the Jolly Roger. After Regina mourned her mother's loss she and Emma discussed what to do with Hook. Since killing him wasn't an option and Storybrooke didn't have a prison (disregarding the holding cell in the sheriff station), they decided forcing him to leave town was the best option available.

"Come on, you know if I leave I can't ever come back," he stated.

"That's the point," Emma sternly stated.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Where ever you want. Travel this world or find a portal to go to another. But you've no longer welcome in Storybrooke," Emma told him.

"You should actually be thanking her," Regina told Killian. "I wanted to do this at the town line, but she talked me into letting you leave with your ship."

"Knew you still cared about me," he said to Emma with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm letting you take your ship because I don't want to see it anymore, that's all."

He took a step towards her before jumping back as Regina sent a fireball at him. "What the hell!"

"The next one takes out your ship. And the one after that…" Regina finished with a nasty smile.

"You're reformed. You wouldn't-"

"Try me," she challenged.

Realizing she was deadly serious Killian turned his attention towards Emma. "Emma, please. Remember all we had. You don't want to do this."

"Because of you both my mother and the woman I love almost died. There is nothing left between us, friendship or otherwise. Now get going, right now."

He looked at the two women before sighing deeply and getting on his ship. They watched as he pulled the Jolly Roger out of port and sailed it towards the horizon. Smaller and smaller the ship got until it disappeared completely, as if it had traveled through an invisible barrier.

"I was hoping he'd changed," Emma sadly said. "Even after I ended things, I hoped he really had reformed.

"It's not easy to change once you've been taken in by darkness," Regina said.

"You did."

"Well, I'm not like most people," she said with a grin. "Alright. I'm going to go home to check on Henry and get some much needed sleep. I would suggest you go do the same."

"Wait," Emma said. "There's one thing I have to do first." With that she placed her hands over Regina's face and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes as Regina pulled her closer and kissed her back. Whether it was actual magic or simply attraction, both women felt electrified from this new and exciting act.

After several satisfying moments they pulled back, both of them light headed. "Wow," Regina softly replied.

"You can say that again," Emma said with a smile. "So about our first date…"

 **The End**


End file.
